The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for coupling trailers and tow vehicles and, more particularly, to a self-latching coupler affixable to a trailer which has a spring-biased latch assembly facilitating coupling.
Light-weight utility trailers, such as boat trailers and the like, typically have a coupler which enables coupling of the trailer and an associated motorized tow vehicle. The coupler is commonly affixed to the front end of the trailer and is configured to engage a hitch mounted on the rear of the tow vehicle, such as an automobile, sport utility vehicle, light truck, or the like. The hitch is commonly a ball-shaped male member termed a hitch ball and the coupler is commonly a bowl-shaped female member, which receives the hitch ball. The coupler is often provided with a latch having an open and a closed position. The latch releasably secures the trailer and tow vehicle coupling when the hitch is received within the coupler. Exemplary prior art couplers and hitch balls are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,849 to Ebey and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0115166 A1 to Goettker, both of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The coupler and hitch cooperatively enable a user to selectively couple the tow vehicle and trailer for the purpose of towing the trailer and its cargo to a desired location. The coupler and hitch also cooperatively enable a user to selectively uncouple the tow vehicle and trailer for the purpose of using the tow vehicle for motorized transport independent of the trailer and/or storing the trailer at a desired location.
The present invention recognizes a need for an improved coupler design. As such, it is generally an object of the present invention to provide a new design for a coupler, which effectively couples a trailer and a tow vehicle. More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a coupler, which effectively secures the coupling between the coupler and a hitch when the hitch is received within the coupler. It is another object of the present invention to provide a coupler, which enables the user to easily transition the coupler between the open and closed positions as desired for uncoupling or coupling of the trailer and tow vehicle, respectively. It is another object of the present invention to provide a coupler, which enables the user to couple the trailer and tow vehicle by means of a self-latching procedure. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a simplified coupler having a relatively few number of parts. More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a manually operated coupler having a manual finger pull integrally formed with a hitch-retaining slide which is displaceable within a fixed body of the coupler. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a coupler having a stop catch integrally formed with a displaceable hitch-retaining slide which cooperates with a stop notch integrally formed with a fixed body to provide a displacement stop mechanism for the slide within the body.
These objects and others are accomplished in accordance with the invention described hereafter.